


This is gonna be a long ride.

by flipflopking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Other, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflopking/pseuds/flipflopking





	1. Chapter 1

(This is my first Fan fiction so be kind! Tell me what you think in the comments and tell me what I should improve. Thanks and enjoy!))

“This is going to be a long ride, Sammy.” Dean says, clutching the wheel and quickly glancing at his younger brother. “So why don’t you perk up a little. It’ll be fun okay? We’ll stop by the pool.” He adds hopefully. 

Sam rolls his eyes and looks out the window. “Yeah right. Why can’t we ever do something /I/ want to do?” He asks then sits up a little, looking at dean.

“Well I don’t really like it either but someone’s got to do it…” The older Winchester mumbles.

“Well it doesn’t have to be you does it?”

“Yeah it does. We’ve talked about this. I’m the best at what I do and I make great money doing it. Just-it’s not like I’m forcing you to watch or anything.” He says quickly.

“Ew, sick Why would you make me-“ Sam shivers from obvious disgust.

“Never mind. Put your belt on.” Dean orders, rolling his eyes and focusing back on the road. The truth is Dean hated it as well, what he was about to do. But they needed the money and Dean /was/ good at it. Prostitution. But his brother didn’t really know what that meant, he was only 12 after all. All Sam knew was that Dean had sex with people, girls and boys, and he got paid after doing it.

John, their father, was in the business as well. He was what you would call a ‘pimp’. The only one that was proud for what he did was John. He kept trying to get Sam to do it as well. ‘It makes great money.’ He would always say. ‘Don’t be selfish.’ But Dean would never allow it. Dean needed to protect his brother and he knew how dangerous it was, selling your body to creeps for a bit of cash so they can eat.

“Ugh, Dean I need to pee. Are we almost there?” Sam whines.

Dean sighs. “Ten minutes. Just hold it okay?” He asks.

Sam nods and looks down, kicking his heel a little. “I-is dad going to be there?” He asks hesitantly.

Dean nods. “Yeah, he’s always at our-our ‘business meetings’” Dean says quietly, looking a bit uncomfortable and scared. “You know that.” He adds.

Sam sighs and nods.

About ten minutes later they reach their destination. They moved around a lot and never had a home because when you were breaking the law it was hard to stay in one place without cops up in your business. And John hated cops, so did dean.

Dean stops in front of the hotel and smiles at Sam. “Go on, I’ll check us in.” He says quietly, getting out of the car and looking at the entrance. Like it was going to be hard for him to even go in.

Sam hurries out of the car and practically runs into the hotel, disappearing into the bathroom.

Dean smiles softly and laughs to himself, locking the car and going inside. “I uh-I’m supposed to be meeting someone here?” He asks the clerk.

“Name.” He asks mindlessly.

“Dean. Dean Winchester…” He says quietly.

He clerk nods and hands Dean a key. “You’ll be in room 423. Right up the stairs and at the end of the hall.”

Dean nods and takes the key from him, waiting outside of the bathroom for Sam to come out and when he does dean looks at him and sighs. “Do you-do you want to go say ‘hi’ to dad?” He asks. “He’s in room 423.” Dean says handing Sam the key and looking down.

Sam takes the key from him. “Be careful…” He says quietly then jogs up the stairs and down the hall way.

Dean sighs and clears his throat a little then goes back to the car, grabbing his work clothes and putting them on. Dean takes a deep breath and walks down the street, standing by a light pole where a guy was supposed to be picking him up. His dad had set this one up so dean knew they guy was going to be rich.

He waits there for about 20 minutes before a car rolls up and the passenger door opens up, queuing Dean to get in and that’s what he does.

Dean takes another breath when he gets into the ‘98 jag.

Most men would ask him how he’s doing or tell him their name but not this one, this guy was really sketchy. Long hair, cigarette-like musk, not to mention the strong smell of alcohol on his breath, like he was running a brewery in his mouth or something. He pulls into a quiet, dark alley and looks at Dean. “How much for a whole night?” He asks with a gruff voice, like he had gargled nails beforehand.

Dean paints on a smile and leans on the seat. “Normally it would be 700, but for you…500.” He says with a smile. He said that to all of his ‘customers’ to make them feel special.

The guy licks his lips a little and gets out of the car, leaving dean in there alone, confused. The man goes into a back door to a brick building. And about 5 minutes later he comes out with two guys on each side of him. The men go over to the car and roughly pull Dean out of the car, shoving him around and smiling and laughing as they do so. “You like it rough you little bitch?” One of them says, pulling dean up by his hair and tugging him forward into a gross, sloppy kiss.

‘Y-yes sir.” Dean says hesitantly, pulling away from the kiss. “Do you?” He asks with a fake smile.

The man licks his dry lips and smiles. “Yes sir.” He mocks then shoves Dean to his knees hard, pulling his hair. “Get to it then.” He growls.

Dean swallows hard and nods a little and starts.

They do this for about 3 whole hours, each taking turns with Dean. The end of their night comes and Dean goes back to the car, waiting for the man to pay him.

“Here ya go old sport.” He says, handing him a small wad of cash that didn’t look even close to what he owed.

“This isn’t enough.” Dean says sternly, he was pretty good at holding his ground when it came to his job.

“Yeah it is. You did a shit job so I’ll give you a shit pay.” He says with a smile then turns around. “Get a cab.”

Dean looks down at the money. ‘Dad won’t be happy’ he thinks to himself then sighs and calls a cab and goes back to the hotel where Sam was asleep. “Hey dad?” Dean asks quietly.

John come out of the bathroom.

“I uh-they didn’t pay full.” He says, handing him the wad of cash, about 200 short of what they were supposed to pay.

“What the hell is this?” John growls.

“Th-that’s what they gave me.” Dean says just above a whisper.

“Fucking idiot.” John growls, throwing the money down on the ground and back-handing Dean hard in the face, causing him to fall onto the ground and yelp a little.

“Dad. Dad please it was-I’m sorry.” He pleads.

“Bullshit you’re sorry. Where’s the rest?” He shouts, standing above him and clenching his fist.

“I don’t have it. I swear. It’s what they gave me.”

John cocks his arm back far and Dean prepares for another hit but Sam comes up behind john and grabs his arm. “Stop it!” Sam shouts. John smacks Sam in the face.

“Get out of it. Go lay down.” John growls. But Sam doesn’t budge, or look afraid of his Dad.

“Sam go.” Dean demands. Sam looks at Dean and starts to protest but cuts himself off and goes to the other side of the room, sitting in the corner and hugging his knees.

John pounds on dean for a while, avoiding his face as much as he can because that was the ‘money maker’ and god knows john wouldn’t do something to stop the money from coming in.

John looks down at him and kicks him one last time in the ribs. “Clean yourself up for god’s sake. You look like hell.”

Dean nods a little and waits until John leaves to get up. He limps over to Sam and puts his hand on his face. “Are you okay?” He asks worriedly.

Sam nods a little. “Y-Yeah. I’m fine.” He says quietly.

Dean closes his eyes and hugs Sam tight. “I’m so sorry I let him hit you…” He whispers then pulls back. Dean helps his brother up and lays him down, tucking him in and sitting on the foot of the bed. “We’ll go swimming tomorrow, I-dad didn’t take the money this time so we’ll have a real treat. Maybe get some burgers or something. How’s that sound?” He asks, trying his best to comfort Sam.

Sam nods a little and looks up at Dean. “Okay..”  


	2. Don't do it again.

Sam and dean sleep terribly that night, tossing and turning, waking up in cold sweats but they eventually get through the night and wake up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs, which was an odd smell to wake up to for the Winchesters.

The source was two small plates set on the tv set, they didn’t know how they got there but didn’t really care either. They hadn’t eaten in two days and haven’t had a hot meal in more than a year. “Hey Sammy. Wake up.” Dean says cheerily then goes over to the plates and picks them up. “We got a visit from the uh-bacon and eggs fairy.” He jokes then hands Sam the plate.

Sam looks down at the plate and smiles. “Oh wow.” He exclaims then looks around a little. “No fork…” He says quietly then shrugs and starts to shove finger full after finger full of eggs into his mouth. “Mm…I wonder who did this…” He says quietly.

Dean shrugs. “I don’t know. But this is the best tasting food I’ve ever had.” He says with a mouth full of bacon. Both sam and Dean finish up their food quicker than most but what could they say? They were hungry.

Dean stands up and goes to turn the tv on but stops when he notices something. A note where the plates were. He picks the small, folded piece of paper up and looks at it. It reads.  Thank you for staying with us. “Hey Sam. Look.” He says then hands him the note. “That’s kind of weird huh?” He asks.

Sam nods a little. “Yeah…weird. So you said we’re going swimming right?” Sam asks as he gets out of bed and smiles up at his older brother.

“Yeah. Let’s go. They have a pool downstairs.” He says with a smile.

They both start towards the door but Dean stops when he sees John, passed out drunk in the bathroom with a mostly empty bottle of whisky clutched in his right hand. Dean sighs. “You go on.” He tells sam

“But I thought-“

“Please?” Dean asks sweetly

Sam nods and walks out of the room without another peep.

Dean sighs and goes into the bathroom, crouching down next to John. “Dad?” He asks but there’s no response. Dean swallows hard and reaches for the bottle, slowly putting his hand around the neck and gently pulling it from his dads grip. But John is very protective of his liquor so right when he feels a hand on it he jumps up and pulls the bottle to his chest.

“The fuck you think you’re doing?” He slurs, still drunk.

“Oh. I uh-nothing. I was just trying to get you to bed.” He says defensively.

“What did I say about cleaning yourself up? Dammit.” He growls then stands up and brushes himself off. “Get in the damn shower, boy.” He says then licks his lips and takes a swig, walking out of the bathroom with unsteady feet.

Dean clenches his jaw and starts to undress but remembers Sam is alone at the pool. “Dad? I’ll be-“ Dean cuts himself off when John grabs him by the collar and shoves him against the wall.

“Where is he?” He growls, shoving him again.

“He-he’s just at the pool. I was going to go get him- I just-“ Dean stammers.

“Go fucking get him then.” John says as he pushes off dean and walks to the bed, laying down on his stomach, still clenching the bottle in his hands.

Dean lets a breath out he didn’t know he was holding when John lets him go. “Yes sir…” He breaths out then opens the door and starts to walk down the hall, he stops when he sees that Sam is standing by the door. “Dammit, Sam.” Dean says then sighs and nods into the room. “Dad doesn’t want us to go anywhere. Go back inside and watch some tv or something…” He says quietly.

Sam doesn’t even start to protest like he usually would, he just goes back inside and glances at John then sits down on the other bed.

A whole week passes and not much happens, every night Dean goes out and picks up guys, all of them pay full and there’s no problem. Except one night the cops come to their door and ask John a few questions but nothing to crazy, they were suspicious, not certain.

After the cops leave John goes up to Dean and tosses a bag to him. “Start packing. We’re leaving.” He orders.

Dean just nods and starts packing everything they have which is really not much. Toothbrushes, some clothes, a few water bottles but that’s it. No toys or video games like most children would have, especially at Sam’s age. “Wh-where we goin’?” Dean asks John.

“I dunno. Somewhere with lots of business. One a night isn’t cutting it.” John says harshly. “Come on hurry your ass up, we need to get back on the road.”

Dean nods and not one peep comes from Sam, he just sits there and watches Dean run around packing things, he steals the towels and soaps from the bathroom and grabs the remote as well. It was stupid but he and sam would collect remotes from every hotel they went to and Dean never forgot because it was the only bit of fun they’d ever get to have and John never said anything about it. “Ready.” Dean says with a fake smile.

John nods a little and takes the back from him. “Pile in. I’ll check us out.” He says then opens the door for them. Both Sam and Dean file out quickly, walking down the stairs and to the car. John was already drunk as usual so Dean thought he was going to drive. He gets into the drivers seat and waits for John to come out since he had the keys. John comes out a while later and looks at Dean like he’s crazy. “What do you think you’re doing?” He asks, opening the drivers door.

“Uh well you had a few drinks so I thought it’d be safe-“

“Safe? You don’t think I can drive. I can drive. You just watch. I can drive.” John says defensively then shoves dean over to the passenger seat with his foot and gets in, continuing to mumble about how he’s a good driver.

Dean swallows hard and looks back at Sam. “Buckle up.” He mouths then gets his own belt on and glances at John who is pulling out of the parking lot quickly and driving down the road, swerving a little bit but not much. John swerves a little more which Scares Sam pretty bad. Sam leans up and takes the wheel, making John swerve even more. “God dammit. What the hell do you-“ John cuts himself off and pushes Sam back and pulls the car over, getting out and opening the back door. “Get out.” He demands.

Sam looks genuinely scared for once, he nods a little and gets out.

John pulls his belt off and raises his arm but Dean stops him. “Come on, Dad. He’s just being stupid. It’s alright.” Dean says quickly.

Sam nods in agreement. “Ye-yeah. I won’t do it again.” He says fast.

John pushes Dean over and grabs Sam by the arm and whoops him hard on the butt with his belt. “No you won’t.” He says.

Dean gets in front of John. “Stop. Stop. I told him to.” Dean lies. “I told him to stop you. It wasn’t his fault.”

John’s eyes get even angrier and he pops his neck loudly, both Sam and Dean knew that that meant he wasn’t happy. John grabs Dean by his arm and shoves him up against the hood. “Pull your shirt up.” He orders. Dean obeys without a second thought. John whips him hard across the back with his belt over and over until he bleeds. Sam just gets back into the car and cowers in the corner, hugging himself and starting to cry.

After John is satisfied with himself he pulls dean up by his hair. “Don’t do it again. Understand?” He growls, gaining a nod from Dean. John throws him in the back seat with sam and gets back in the drivers seat. Dean looks at sam weakly then closes his eyes and hangs his head, looking like he was in a lot of pain.

“Don’t do it again.” Dean whispers to Sam, looking over at him and swallowing hard. 

"I won't" Sam whispers


End file.
